Saiyan Hunters
by GokuFanatic
Summary: One peaceful day a powerful band of hunters appeares on earth and attempts to kill off the last of the saiyans...
1. Rosheem Appears

Saiyan Hunters  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Rosheem Appears  
  
  
  
It was a nice, cool day, Goku was playing with Goten in the in the front yard, and Chichi was in the house making lunch. "Come here you little rascal!" Goku said as he chased after Goten. "Dad can I go out tonight with Videl?" asked his older son, Gohan. "I don't care, just be back by.well, just be back" said Goku. "Alright" Gohan replied. "If I have to" he joked. All of a sudden there was a blinding flash of light as a tall, bearded, muscular man carrying some kind of high-tech gun appeared in their yard. "Hello Goku, I am Rosheem, one of the infamous Saiyan Hunters, and I have come to here to track down and kill the last of the saiyans!" "You see we had thought that the last of you were wiped out when planet Vegeta was destroyed, but then we found out that there were two saiyans left, Goku, and Vegeta." He said in a strangely deep voice. "Although I see you have spawned and I shall have more work than I thought but, no matter." He said, looking around at Gohan and Goten, who were still in aw of this strange being. "They are only children it should be easy enough to dispose of them." "I won't let you hurt them!" Goku said bravely. "Oh, you won't have a choice, however, perhaps some motivation." He had seen Chichi through the window, and before anyone could say or do anything, he had sped into the house, grabbed Chichi, and with another blinding flash, he was gone. 


	2. Off to Planet Hunteria

Chapter Two: Off To Planet Hunteria  
  
"She's gone." Goku said in a small whispery voice as Goten silently cried. "Dad", it was Gohan, "Dad it's okay, we'll get mom back." "But how? We have no idea where he is, or where he's going to, and we have no way to track him." "How are we supposed to find him?" Goku asked. "Chichi is gone, he'll kill her to get to me..it's hopeless." SMACK! Gohan has smacked his father round' the face. "Listen to me we will find that Rosheem guy, and we will get mom back!" He said it firmly, but his chin quivered as the words left his mouth. Goku, however didn't see this and was strengthened by his sons words. He rose up and started to think. "Lets see.we know who he is, at least."Goku pondered. "Well kind of, we at least know he's a"-"wait did you feel that, Gohan?" "Ya.I feel it." Gohan answered. "It's him, I know it is. It's almost like he wants us to follow him, like he's purposefully letting us sense his energy." "Yes", Rosheem's voice echoed in their heads. "It is my energy your sensing. If you want your wife back Goku, I suggest you follow it. Eventually you will rech my home planet, Planet Hunteria, and only there will you find me, and your wife. So if you want her bach I suggest you come." "Should we follow him?" asked Gohan. "It could be a trap." "We know it's a trap but we have to follow if we want to get Chichi back, it's the only way. Were in a corner and he knows it. He's toying with us." "So it's agreed, we follow him. No telling where we will end up, but we follow him." Gohan said. "Goten, go to Trunk's place and tell Vegeta what has happened." Goku said. "Alright dad." Goten replied. "Oh, this is gonna get ugly." Gohan said as he and Goku both blasted off following Rosheem's overwhelming energy.  
  
Chapter three is coming soon! By the way I realize these are short chapters but hey, this is my very first fanfic and I hope your likin it! 


	3. Landing In An Ambush

Chapter Three: Landing In An Ambush  
  
Knock, knock, knock. "Hello, is anyone home?" Goten called through the door of a huge, domed, yellowish building that had the words Capsule Corp. printed on the side. "Who is it?" came Trunks' voice through the door. "It's Goten." "Oh, hi." said Trunks as he opened the door. "What's wrong? You look terrible. Did something happen?" asked Trunks. "Yes. A strange man showed up in our front yard and said he was a Siayan Hunter, whatever that is." Goten explained. "But, is your dad home?" he asked. "Ya, he's out back. I'll go get him." Trunks replied.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"So how far do you think we are going?" Gohan asked. "I don't know. It must be pretty far. I've never heard of a planet called 'Hunteria. Of course, it may just be really secret, although, how do you hide a planet?" Goku answered. "Good question, although I think the more pressing question is what is going to be waiting for us when we get where were going." Gohan stated. "I thought about that. I suppose all we can do is have our guard up." Goku replied.  
  
Back at Capsule Corp...  
  
"DAD! Goten wants to talk to you, he says it's important." Trunks shouted into the house. "What do you want?" asked Vegeta as he came around the corner. "Some thing horrible has happened. My mothers has been kidnapped. Some guy named Rosheem, showed up in our front yard and claimed to be part of some group called the Saiyan Hunters. He said that they thought the last of us were wiped out when the planet Vegeta was destroyed, but then they found out you and my dad were still alive and came to find us. After he explained all this he took my mom and disappeared." Goten then started to cry. "That's horrible!" came Trunks' mom's voice from across the room. She had apparently heard Trunks shouting and came down to see what had happened.  
  
Still flying somewhere..  
  
"I think I see it, Gohan, down there." Goku exclaimed. "Ya, I see it." They started to desent on a planet that looked like a desolate, barren wasteland. It was brown, cracked earth as far as they could see. And there were no life forms of any kind anywhere. As they landed Goku said "Remember keep your guard"-suddenly it was as if a hundred ki blasts were being fired at them from all directions. It was to much, they both blacked out. 


	4. A Wall Of Hunterians

Chapter Four: A Wall Of Hunterians  
  
Gohan woke up to Goku shaking him. "Wake up Gohan!" Goku shouted at him. "Alright I'm up. Where are we?" Gohan questioned. "I don't know. I can't believe we didn't see we were flying right into an ambush!" Goku exclaimed. "Well we did know, sort of. I mean we knew they were gonna try something that's why you were about to say to keep our guard up, but they were to quick." Gohan rambled. "Well lets look on the bright side. At least were together, and they haven't hurt us" "Yet." Gohan interjected. "So, where are we?" Gohan asked. "I don't know. We seem to be in some kind of metal room." Goku answered. "But, I can't break it down. Not even with a Kamehameha Wave." Goku explained. "A Kamehameha Wave! You used one and I didn't wake up?!" Gohan exclaimed. "Ya, you were out cold." "So I see you two are finally awake." Said the oh so familiar voice of Rosheem from behind their backs. "Do you like your prison? After all many died to make it. Well, not so much that they died to make it, but rather it was able to be made because they died." Rosheem said. "What are you talking about?" Goku interrupted. Gohan was still looking around them. They were definitely in some sort of prison. The walls were made of what seemed to be metal. Although, it was warm, not cold. The roof was domed at the top. And there were chains on the wall that they were, consequently, chained to the wall with. However there were more on the others along the wall. Rosheem sighed. "Let me explain. Long ago they was a great war between the Hunterians and the Saiyans. Many of us died at the hand of your kind. That's when the Great Mages put together their power and took the strengh of all the brave Hunterians who had died and made this prison. We trapped the rest of the Saiyans that were still on our planet and killed them in this very room. That is why your Kamehameha Wave did not blast through the wall. It was as if you were using one simple Wave on thousands of Hunterians." He added as he finished his story. "Goodbye, and don't bother trying to escape." He said as he left. "Oh, this is bad. All we can do is hope Goten can convince Vegeta to help. If he can't, we all, including him, are dead." Goku said.  
  
  
  
Chapter five is coming. 


	5. Convincing Vegeta

Chapter Five: Convincing Vegeta  
  
"Please you've got to help us." Goten pleaded. "If you don't my mom could die. Not to mention my dad and brother." Goten pleaded. "Well, tell me more about this guy." Vegeta said. "He said he was one of the infamous Saiyan Hunters." Goten explained. "Infamous, huh? I've never heard of them and by the sound of it, neither has Goku." Vegeta pondered. "I have." It was Bulma. "Their a horrible group of people that live on a planet called Hunteria. My grandfather told me stories about them. Apparently a long time ago there was a huge war between the Hunterians and the Saiyans. The Hunterians won, but barely. After the war was over the Saiyans thought they had won, but some great Hunterian Mage called upon all the strength of the dead Hunterians and made a prison. Then they trapped the last of the Saiyans that were there in the prison and killed them." Bulma explained. "They were the ones who killed your father, Vegeta." Bulma said. All of a sudden Vegeta started to shake with anger. Then he burst into a Super Saiyan. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh. All my life I have wanted to avenge my father's death. Where are they Goten? Where do they live?" Vegeta asked. "They..oh, I don't know." Goten realized. *one of those stupid things in the cartoons where they all fall on the ground* "But Goku and Gohan could sense that guy's energy, and that's how they followed him. Maybe it's still there." Goten said hopefully. "All right, lets go." Vegeta said. 


End file.
